


Some Lance/Allen Crap

by roysleg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Allen likes knowing that Lance is having a good night's sleep :), M/M, pining? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roysleg/pseuds/roysleg
Summary: I found this little drabble/ficlet in my notes, so I thought I’d start filling the Lance/Allen tag with my nonsense! Note: I spell “Alen” as “Allen” because you cannot stop me.When your homie is snoozin’ and he looks real pretty - the 4 paragraph fic
Relationships: Alen/Lance (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Some Lance/Allen Crap

Allen lay atop his bedroll, his mind too active to allow himself to rest quite yet. His ruby eyes rocked themselves between his dry hands mindlessly fumbling with his blanket and his fellow knight resting a little ways away from him in their shared tent. 

His short, choppy hair and lifted shoulders only allowed Allen a small peek at his olive-skinned neck. The redhead felt the corners of his lips gently tug upwards at the sight. Sleeping so peacefully on the floor of a tent, in a thin bedroll, after spending his day stressing, screaming, and bleeding; only Lance could accomplish such a feat. Allen was honored to witness it. Perhaps even more honored than he was to be a carrying on his father’s legacy as a Pheraen knight.

The gentle sound of a rustling blanket snapped him out of his trance as Lance shifted in his sleep. His head turned towards his companion and his body relaxed once more as it settled into its new resting position. Allen was greeted with a new sight; Lance’s slightly parted lips, and now messy hair. The Pheraen man resisted the urge to chuckle at his friend’s current appearance. To see Lance in any state other than composed and ready to take on the world seemed so off to him, but in a way it was refreshing. The other man wasn’t stressed, at least he didn’t look it, as he dreamt whatever it was that he dreamed.

Allen yet out a yawn. Such a peaceful sight was luring him into the clutches of his bedroll; perhaps it was simply his desire to be more like the man before him, or perhaps it was this new warm sensation in this chest. No matter the cause, the redhead took it as a sign to allow himself some rest. He faced his body towards Lance’s to see the other’s face once more. To fall asleep next to Lance every night. . . that was one thing about this war he could get used to.


End file.
